Encounter
by russianwinter013
Summary: After Plasmius destroys everything he cares about, Danny Phantom heads to Jump City, where he meets the Titans. Overcome with dangerous emotions, their new addition is dangerous. Will the Titans be able to restrain the ghost-child and prevent him from turning into his evil older self?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover I've been working on for some time! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Not fair, dude! You cheated!" Beast Boy threw down the controller.

"Did not," Cyborg said. "I just have the skills."

Beast Boy huffed and grabbed the player one controller from Starfire, who was examining it curiously. "Star, you're restricted from the remote controller. Last time you nearly ate it." Starfire—who was angry from a joke Beast Boy played on her the other day—frowned and flew over to Raven, who was meditating near the window.

"Friend Raven," she said. "Shall we go and obtain pizza, or go to the mall of shopping? I am bored."

Raven opened one dark eye. "No."

Suddenly the alarm went off. Red lights flashed on the TV screen and all over the place.

"Titans, trouble!"

It was Robin, who looked irritated as always, standing in the doorway. He didn't wait for a response as he turned and vanished.

* * *

Phantom landed in an alley, changing into his human form. He was tired, after flying seven hours, and was tempted to sleep in the filthy alley. _No,_ he told himself. _Keep moving. You bring danger wherever you go._

An explosion startled him, and he flinched, slamming his injured arm against the ragged brick wall. Blinking to clear the pain, he looked out of the alley.

A man in a black, white, and yellow metal suit was in front of a bank with bags of money in his hands. He was laughing maniacally.

_If this is what villains are wearing, the world may be losing its mind,_ Phantom thought with a pained sigh. The familiar white rings traveled around his body and he stepped towards the villain.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the boy said. The villain stopped, taking in the teen's pale skin, white hair, and blazing green eyes. He laughed even harder.

"I am Dr. Light!" he exclaimed. "And you, little boy, must be mistaken with your sense of time. Halloween is months away!"

Phantom scowled. Dr. Light noticed the fang-like canines and tears began to leak out of his eyes.

"Plastic fangs? Is that what you teens are into these days?" Pulling his laser gun out of his holder, he shot at the boy. Expecting a dead child, the villain was surprised when the smoke cleared and nothing was there. Something tapped his shoulder.

"You missed," a low voice said. A punch knocked the man back. After regaining his balance, he glared around.

"What kind of trick is this? Show yourself!"

The boy appeared.

He was floating, and green orbs of energy pulsed in his fists.

Everything went black as the villain was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Robin revved his engine, turning onto the street of the disaster. The others were seconds behind, all prepared for battle. But what they saw shocked them.

An extremely tall white-haired boy was in firing range of Dr. Light. The villain raised his gun, and the Titans scattered as the boy was shot.

But there was no steaming carcass.

They stared in shock—well, all except Raven—as Dr. Light was knocked back by an invisible force. The boy appeared, floating above the ground in a way similar to Raven's, and green energy surrounded his clenched fists. As he opened his hand, a green ray shot out and knocked the villain unconscious.

"Dude, who is that?" Beast Boy wondered aloud, staring with wide eyes.

"I don't know. He could be a villain fighting—" Robin was cut off.

"He just took out Dr. Light in three seconds! He can't be a bad guy!"

Robin ignored the shapeshifter and watched as the teen landed on the ground, swaying and collapsing. Beast Boy made to help him, but his leader held up his hand.

"Be careful. This one is dangerous," he said as he approached the boy. Up close, the teen was even paler, with shadows beneath his eyes. Robin heard the faint, ragged breathing as he examined the boy. He noticed signs of malnourishment and dehydration. The teen's pulse was very weak and there was barely anything there to find.

"Starfire, carry him. We're taking him to the Tower." Starfire floated over, but stopped as Cyborg said, "Hold on. We're going to take a complete stranger into our home?"

Robin faced the human/machine hybrid, staring at him intensely. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Actually, I do. It could be like Terra all over again."

Beast Boy snarled—a rare act when he wasn't in his animal forms—and moved closer to Cyborg. "Don't bring her up! Nothing like that will ever happen again!"

Cyborg's human eye narrowed. "I can bring her up if I want to! I just don't want something like it to happen again!"

Beast Boy was unconvinced and looked ready to turn into a T-Rex to eat his teammate, but Robin but them off.

_"Enough,"_ he ordered in a low and dangerous voice. "We're taking him back to the Tower. When have we ever left an innocent on the street?"

With that, the leader climbed onto his motorcycle and headed to the tower.

* * *

Starfire looked down at the unconscious teen. What had happened to make him like this? He was abnormally cold and pale, and she could barely feel his weakening pulse.

"Robin, I fear that our new friend is becoming worse," she said into her communicator.

_"Okay, Star. Get him to the Tower and in the infirmary as soon as you can,"_ the teen responded.

Starfire increased her speed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I already have the chapter lengths planned out. Maybe I'll make them longer. Hope you liked this. PM or review with any questions/concerns/suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! I think this is longer...**

* * *

The teen was already in the infirmary by the time the others came.

"Did he get worse?" Robin questioned.

Starfire sighed, "I believe he has. I can feel how cold he is from here."

Robin faced Raven. "Can you see if he's become worse for wear?"

The sorceress nodded, crossing her legs and floating in the air. After a moment, she opened her eyes and frowned.

"I can't tell. It's either his powers messing up my telepathy, or…" She didn't finish the sentence.

"Try to do everything you—" Robin was cut off as the teen on the bed jerked and sat up.

His eyes burned with green fire as he looked around. "Who are you?" he said in a low voice. "Why am I restrained? Where have you taken me?" The Titans noticed his skin pale as he struggled against his bonds.

"Calm down," Robin said. "You collapsed in battle. Do you remember anything?"

The teen froze, the look in his eyes distant, as if his mind was somewhere else than in the room. After a moment, he shuddered and his eyes refocused. His electric gaze was fixed on Robin.

"You're Robin, aren't you?" he said. His voice held a dark menace in it, and Beast Boy sensed dangerous emotions rolling off the white-haired teen.

"Yes," Robin answered. "Who are you?"

The teen began to answer, but sudden, harsh coughing racked his unnaturally thin body. He struggled against the chains.

"Release him," Robin ordered. "He'll hurt himself otherwise." Beast Boy unfastened the shackles. Almost immediately, the boy threw his long legs over the edge of the bed, doubling over as he continued to cough. Robin noticed his brush something that looked like green blood away from his mouth.

"Phantom," the teen choked out. His green stare shone through his white hair as he looked up. "Why am I in Titans Tower?"

"How do you know about us?" Robin said.

Phantom let out a quiet laugh. "How could I not? You're practically legends."

"We are?" Beast Boy became excited. Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder before he could explode.

"Where do you live?" Robin continued.

Phantom startled them with a scowl. "Where I used to live was Amity Park."

Robin nodded. "You've come a long way. How did you get here, and who came with you?"

Phantom growled and stood, advancing on Robin. "Who are you to question me? Why do you want to know?"

Robin, seeming unfazed by the teen's anger, stared up at him. "You already know who I am. You're going to answer my questions if you don't want to be held prisoner."

To their surprise, Phantom laughed bitterly. "Do you think a little jail cell can hold me? You've no idea what I'm capable of."

Robin crossed his arms. "No, we don't, but I know why you're here."

Phantom's growls were deeper and quieter. "Why?"

"You need an escape from grief. Everyone you ever cared about is gone," Robin said.

What happened next occurred in a few seconds.

Phantom had the leader by his shirt front and held him against a wall. His teeth—dangerous looking fangs—were bared. The others forced him back on the bed with some struggle. Robin rubbed at his throat and approached the teen with menace in his stride when Phantom doubled over again. The coughs were harder and more green blood came up.

"What is that, snot?" Beast Boy said in a disgusted tone.

Phantom shook his head. "Ectoplasm," he whispered. His hands shook and his breathing was ragged. Robin saw his eyes glaze over. Raven knew something was wrong and mentally put Phantom into unconsciousness.

"Robin," she said. "Isn't ectoplasm—?"

"—what ghosts are made of? Yes."

* * *

I woke on the bed again. My body ached and I realized I was still restrained. My first instinct was to go intangible, but that idea was quickly obscured, as it would sap my strength.

_It won't fuel your anger, though. That is its own story._ I scowled and shook my head, making it pound. Out of the corner of my eyes, a shadow moved. I narrowed my eyes.

"Relax," a low female voice said. "I'm not going to do anything." She stood. I realized that it was the Goth girl I'd seen before I passed out.

"You're the one that forced me into unconsciousness," I said. Her aura was easily recognized as one of Azar.

"How did you know?" she said.

I felt my mouth curve into what I hoped was a smile—my grins weren't that encouraging anywhere, with my fangs—but the girl was unfazed. She came closer and I could see her features better in the moonlight. She had shoulder-length purplish-black hair and grayish skin, with dark purple eyes. She wore a dark blue cloak, and its hood was down.

"So you're Raven." My grin vanished as my body nearly went intangible, and Raven felt my pain.

"This should help," she said, loosening the restraints. "They limit their captive's abilities." Her dark gaze found me. "I'll try to talk Cyborg into lowering their force." She was suddenly closer to me.

"How long have you been sick?"

"What makes you think—?"

She shook her head. "Don't lie; I can tell. You've passed out twice in the past four hours; you are pale and have irregular breathing." Raven stared harder at me.

_She knows something,_ the voice in my head said. _Be careful and choose your words wisely._ But Raven continued.

"Were you ever going to tell us that you were dead?"

* * *

Raven knew she shouldn't have said anything about Phantom's death, but she couldn't restrain herself around the strange boy. Before he could answer, though, the door opened. It was Beast Boy.

"Your shift's over," he said. "It's my turn."

"Where's Robin?"

The changeling's eyes locked with hers. "Where do you _think_ he is?"

She sighed mentally. Phantom, on the bed, went into another coughing fit.

"Shouldn't we give him something for that?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head. "He's obviously not human. He could be affected by anything we give him."

Phantom stopped coughing. "I can take anything. I don't have allergies."

The door opened. It was Cyborg, carrying a tray laden with food and unrecognizable pills. "You left this in the kitchen," Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Phantom looked up at the Titan, his lips pulling back to expose his fangs. Beast Boy felt the anger and wariness Phantom gave off.

Cyborg did as well, and he became cautious as he entered the room. "This is for you," he said to the ghost, putting the tray on the table near the bed. Phantom said nothing, but continued to glare at Cyborg. Phantom stood slowly, towering over Cyborg. He looked ready to attack until a black barrier appeared in between the two.

"Stop it, both of you," Raven said. Her eyes were glowing white. "Cyborg, leave. Phantom may be unwell, but he is strong enough to disrupt my magic." Cyborg hesitated, but Raven's hair blew wildly as she hissed, _"Go!"_ making him leave.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Beast Boy demanded. "You nearly attacked my best friend!"

Phantom snarled and fixed his green-fire gaze on the shapeshifter. Despite his anger, Raven and Beast Boy noticed the ghost's even paler skin and shaking hands.

"Phantom, Robin still needs to ask you some questions," Raven said. "You need to be awake in order for him to do so."

To their surprise, Phantom didn't growl at the mention of Robin.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Yes, I know Phantom's kind of temperamental, but what would you expect after having everything you loved for destroyed?**

**Also, Phantom has more abilities than he did in the series. They will be explained later on.**

**Review, pleaze! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! Warning: More Temperamental Phantom! I kind of enjoy writing him like this, though...**

* * *

Robin paced his dark bedroom, deep in thought. Something wasn't right about Phantom. In fact, the teen intimidated him, much like Batman had before. Phantom was barely able to keep his anger restrained; he nearly killed Robin. _A super-powered teen with anger management issues is going to be a problem, he thought._

There was a knock at his door. Cyborg stood there, looking unnerved and angry at the same time.

"The others are in the infirmary. If you want to interrogate him, you need to go now, while he's not at full strength." Robin nodded, coming into the hallway and closing his door behind him, following his teammate up the stairs and into the infirmary.

Beast Boy and Raven watched as Starfire readjusted Phantom's manacles. To Robin's surprise, the teen didn't struggle, but he noticed that he looked sicker than before.

Cyborg gave him a push. "Go on, dude, before he passes out."

Robin approached Phantom, standing a few feet away from him. "Phantom, I have to continue our earlier interrogation." The white-haired teen said nothing, but he nodded wearily.

Robin paced, a habit he had when he did questioning.

"So far, we know your name is Phantom and that you're from Amity Park. How old are you?"

Phantom faltered at this.

"Oh, come on, man. You don't know how old you are?" Cyborg sighed.

Phantom ignored him and kept his gaze on Robin. "I can't remember. I was seventeen, I think, when…" He trailed off and grimaced. Robin noticed his body become transparent and knew Phantom would become worse under the effects of stress.

"Cyborg, lower the force of the restraints," Robin ordered. When Cyborg hesitated, the Titans leader glared over his shoulder.

_"Now!"_

Cyborg rushed to fulfill the order. The light glowing around the manacles dimmed, but Phantom still looked barely half-solid.

"Phantom, focus," Robin said in a calm voice. "Nothing is going to happen."

The green fire in Phantom's eyes dimmed as he shook his head. "I—I can't. Stop."

Robin moved closer to him. Inside he was worried, as he could see through Phantom's body.

"You are clearly not human. What are you?"

Phantom stared at Robin, his green eyes burning with an oncoming fever. "I'm a ghost."

_He must be sicker than we thought._

"Ghosts don't exist," Cyborg pointed out.

The boy's fiery green eyes fixed on Cyborg. He held up his hand, which was fading in and out of sight.

"If I'm not a ghost," he said quietly, "Then what do you call this?"

Cyborg scoffed. "It's called invisibility. It's a power. People have it."

Phantom's eyes narrowed and he looked ready to attack, but Robin intervened.

"What other evidence do you have?" He was still unconvinced.

Phantom closed his eyes and said nothing. They were unsure of whether to wake him and face his anger or leave him alone. After a moment, Phantom coughed and opened his eyes a little.

"Look up the death of Daniel Fenton." His voice was quiet and hoarse.

Cyborg sat in the chair at the desk and did as told. Scowling at the screen, he said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Phantom turned his head towards the computer. His eyes were filled with exhaustion.

"Do you see any resemblances between him and me?" the teen said. He was nearly cut off by another coughing fit. They left him to recover as they all examined the picture of the deceased teenage boy.

"Does anyone else see this?" Beast Boy asked. He sounded genuinely confused and frightened. Starfire and Raven nodded, Starfire with a look of awe. Next to them, Robin scowled.

"They're… the same person."

* * *

"How is this possible?" Robin roared. "Ghosts do not exist!"

Starfire watched nervously.

Raven had a look of faint concern on her face. "Robin, calm down. This isn't the first strange thing we've seen."

Their leader shook his head. His hair seemed crazier than normal, sticking out in unusual spikes.

"We've seen radioactive monsters, fought insane assassins, and saved the world from a brain in a can," Raven said. "There isn't anything weird about this at all." The dark tone of her voice calmed Robin somewhat.

"If a teenager being brought back to life isn't weird, please explain to me what is," Beast Boy said. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Robin froze and spun around. "If all of us are in here," he said, "Then who's watching Phantom?"

They all realized this and rushed to the infirmary.

Phantom was still there, to their relief. He was fast asleep, but Robin didn't hear his breathing. Robin took the boy's wrist and searched for a pulse.

He didn't find one.

The others felt his concern.

"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire said, concern clear in her voice.

"Wake him up," Robin said to Cyborg. "Take him out of the manacles if you have to—_just wake him up_!" Cyborg, surprised by Robin's insistent anger, did as told.

To their relief, Phantom coughed and opened his eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he said, taking in their worried expressions. The others shrugged.

"Ask Robin," Cyborg said. "He's the one who snapped."

Robin ignored the statement. "Phantom, do you feel alright?"

The teen blinked at him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't have a pulse for a moment," Robin continued, receiving confused looks from the others.

"I… didn't?" Phantom faltered, shifting in the too-small bed. Robin saw the fever flare in his eyes.

"Phantom," Robin continued. He didn't need to ask.

"My—arm," Phantom choked out. "Take off my—my sleeve." Robin turned to Raven, nodding at her. She stared at Phantom's arm, and his sleeve glowed with black energy, tearing and peeling away from his arm. They stared in tense anticipation.

Phantom's entire arm was wrapped in bandages. Raven took them off and they all gasped. His entire arm was covered in bleeding burns, and his hand was badly burned as well.

"What happened?" Robin asked. Phantom didn't answer, closing his eyes.

"His heart is slowing down," Raven said. "If you want to talk to him, we need to find a way to keep him conscious."

"His powers protect him from the overall shock effect of the bonds," Cyborg said. "We need something that will startle him enough so his body lets its defenses down."

"But what will do that?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Making him angry might work, but other than that, I have no idea."

Robin nodded. "Cyborg, he doesn't like you. Wake him up and make him angry."

Cyborg shook his head in shock. "Dude, Phantom nearly killed you because you asked why he came here. What chance will—?"

Robin stared furiously at the human-machine hybrid. "Do it."

Cyborg groaned and faced the sleeping ghost. He raised his cannon, preparing to fire, when Phantom's eyes shot open and Cyborg froze in his tracks—literally.

"Why was he about to shoot me?" Phantom was looking at the others. "Were you about to _let_ him?" The ghost's body glowed with a pale blue light.

Starfire shook her head. "No, friend Phantom. We simply required a way to wake you up."

Phantom scowled as he readjusted himself. "Saying 'wake up, Phantom' wouldn't help why?" His fangs seemed longer.

"We needed to startle you enough so your body let its defenses down. Your immune system protects you from the shock effect of the cuffs, so we tried something else." Robin stared intensely at Phantom.

Phantom stared at the frozen Cyborg. "Warn me next time. He looks good as a statue."

* * *

**Okay, yes, I know...ghosts don't exactly have a heartbeat, but in this, I decided that since Phantom is only half-ghost, he should have a heartbeat, albeit one that is slower than the normal rate of a human's.**

**Also, I know I'm not the best at explaining medical conditions, so I apologize for that little section where Cyborg had to wake up Phantom. But, then again, Phantom wasn't _completely_ unconscious, either. Just saying.**

**Hope you liked! Any questions/concerns/comments, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am pretty certain that this chapter is the longest I have posted for this story...pretty sure...**

* * *

The door to the living room opened. Starfire was acting as a crutch for Phantom, helping him down the steps and putting him on the couch.

"Thanks," he said through gritted teeth. That small amount of movement had him in more pain than normal. He wrapped his arms around himself as if he were cold.

"You are hurt in more places that your arm?" Starfire asked. Phantom nodded.

"You never told us what happened to you," Robin said, appearing from the shadows. Phantom stared with unseeing eyes at the wall.

He grimaced as the memories flooded him: the explosion, the pain, the bodies, Plasmius' pale grinning face. He remembered his grief and his rage. He remembered wanting to wipe Plasmius off of the face of the universe.

Starfire saw Phantom's hands tighten around him. "Phantom, what is wrong?" She put a hand on his arm, noticing how deathly cold he was.

The ghost shuddered and came back to reality. His chest constricted and he went into a violent bout of coughing that startled all of the Titans.

"Phantom, why were you staring into space like that?" Beast Boy asked.

The ghost shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." His voice had more venom than intended, and Beast Boy looked shocked as the white-haired teen shivered and shut his eyes.

Robin watched him closely. He recognized the look that had come into the ghost's eyes—he was reliving his horrible past.

* * *

"Do you think there's something wrong with Phantom?" Raven asked Robin. "He'll be talking to us, and then he freezes up and stares at nothing."

Robin faced his team. "Do any of you _really_ know what happened to him?"

They shook their heads.

"Phantom is half-ghost and half-human. His ghost side was and still is accused of murdering his human side."

"But how is that possible? He'd have to split himself."

Robin shook his head. "It's not possible—not for _him,_ anyway. His hometown doesn't know his secret identity, and though he uses his ghost half to fight villains, his town hates him because of the mayor."

Beast Boy was confused. "Wait, so he's the hero of a hometown that doesn't think he's a hero because of their _mayor?"_

Robin nodded. "Exactly." He began to pace. "But it doesn't make sense, if you don't know all of the secrets."

"There's more?" Beast Boy looked devastated.

Robin continued anyway. "The mayor is half-ghost because of Phantom's father and an accident that happened in college."

"So he's mad at Phantom's father, but takes his anger out on his son?"

The leader nodded. "Phantom protects his father because he doesn't have powers."

Cyborg threw his hands up. "So Phantom's _mom_ is a ghost?"

Robin shook his head again. "Phantom got his powers because of a lab accident that was created by his parents. But they don't know they did it."

"Did the accident kill him?" Cyborg said.

Robin stopped pacing and stared at his team. "No. The mayor did."

Beast Boy's ears perked up in alarm. "His own _mayor_ killed him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No one knows. The town doesn't know about the mayor's secret identity. He covered up the murder by saying Phantom's ghost half killed him."

"Someone _had_ to know Phantom's identity. They must have tried to clear his name."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Someone _did_ know."

"So why didn't they convince the town Phantom was innocent?" Beast Boy said.

Robin faced him, his gaze burning a hole to his core. "They were killed with him."

* * *

When they reentered the main room, the ghost was asleep. Cyborg placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Wait. He's dead, Robin. There isn't going to be a pulse." He realized how harsh that sounded and added, "Hold on. I didn't mean it like—"

Robin held up his hand. "I know. I didn't know he was… undead last time." He kept his gaze on Phantom and looked ready to say something else when the alarms blared. Robin and the Team all went to the door, but Robin held out his arm out stop Raven.

"Can you watch him? You know, make sure he doesn't get worse?"

Raven hesitated, but then she nodded. "I'm not a people person, but I can."

Robin watched her intensely. "Is there something bothering you?"

She pressed her lips together. "There's something not right about him. It's not that I don't like him as a friend; it's just—something in his aura. I can never feel anything. It's not because he's dead," she added at his confused look, "I'd be able to feel the last emotion he felt before he died." She shook her head. "This—I don't know."

Robin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk about it later. I have to go." He turned and vanished.

**. . . **

Raven was still watching Phantom. She'd denied when the others asked if she wanted to come for pizza.

When she looked up from her book, two glowing green eyes were staring at her.

"Every time I wake up, it's always _you,"_ he said, trying to sit up. Denying any form of assistance, Phantom forced himself up with his working arm. He noticed his torn sleeve. His lips pulled back into a scowl, exposing his fangs. Raven never understood this. Why did a ghost need fangs?

Instead of voicing her thoughts, she said, "What's wrong?"

Phantom stared at her, his eyes burning. Then the fire dimmed and he leaned back against the couch.

"I was thinking about—" He stopped and winced, his hands clenching into fists.

At that moment, the rest of the team entered. Robin was scowling, but the others were in a good mood. They were chatting happily, completely oblivious to their leader's dark mood. Glancing at Phantom, Raven knew he sensed Robin's annoyance.

"Robin?" Raven said, standing from her seat on the couch. "What's—?"

He held up his hand. "Plasmus got away, Cyborg and Beast Boy destroyed a video game, and we're banned from the pizza place." He rubbed his temples with his fists. "It's no wonder I have a headache."

Behind him, Beast Boy was yelling at Cyborg.

_"Stop!"_ Robin roared. "Why do you always act like _children?"_

They froze and dropped the video game controller, surprised by their leader's anger. They kept quiet as they retreated into the kitchen.

Robin noticed Phantom, who had gone into another coughing fit. "How long has he been awake?"

Raven kept her gaze on the ghost. "He woke up a few minutes before you guys barged in." Her grip on her book tightened and she sighed, "I'll have to find somewhere else to read. You know they won't be quiet." Phantom laughed at this and stood, limping over to them.

"I was nearly murdered by an explosion and a crazy ghost," he said before they could ask about his leg. "It's not just my arm that's hurt."

"Would you be able to explain what happened?" Robin said. Phantom froze, the fire in his eyes returning. He looked ready to strangle the Titans leader again.

Raven was about to calm the two when Starfire came in. She was carrying an enormous vase of strange-looking red roses.

"Friends!" she exclaimed. "Be joyous and examine these lovely roses!" She flew over and shoved the vase into Raven's arms.

Phantom made a strangled sound and moved away. Raven noticed his eyes flash red. His hands began to shake and breath that wasn't needed came quicker.

_Phantom?_ She used her telepathy to speak to him.

_Those aren't roses._ His voice was filled with pain.

Phantom's entire body was racked with alarming shudders. The others moved away, confused and wary. Robin saw a red glow encase the ghost as he backed against the wall. Raven set the roses on a nearby coffee table.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy cried, bursting into the living room. Phantom was on the floor, screams of pain tearing from his throat. His ghostly wail tainted his voice, making the others cringe.

"What's hurting him?" Cyborg shouted.

"I don't know! Look around!" Beast Boy was frantic.

They began to search. As they did, Raven felt a presence forcing itself into her mind.

Ever so faintly, it whispered, _"Blood blossoms."_

Raven's eye caught the roses, which were emanating the same crimson glow as Phantom.

"The roses!" she shouted to the others. "Get rid of them!"

Robin grabbed the enormous vase, kicking open the window and throwing them out.

They were all shocked as the teenage ghost continued to writhe in pain.

"Why are they still affecting him? They were thrown away!" Beast Boy looked nervous and frightened.

_"…you have to…"_ Phantom spoke in a strained voice.

"Phantom? What is it that we must do?" Starfire said.

_"…eat…"_ His screams overtook him again.

"I'm a vegetarian through and through," Beast Boy said, "But those roses don't look stomach-friendly."

Robin glared pointedly at the shapeshifter and shoved him out of the window.

A moment later, the ghost's screams died. He lay on the floor, his chest heaving with unheard breaths.

"Phantom?" Starfire said. "I am sorry. I did not—"

He shook his head. "No. You didn't."

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Beast Boy asked Robin. "I've never seen him so… I don't know, _hurt."_

Robin said nothing, pacing the length of the floor and back. raven stared at the wall, trying to reach out to Phantom, to feel something, anything. Because of the connection of their minds, she knew that he had had reaction to Blood Blossoms before. But in his weakened state, the affect of them had increased and inflicted more damage on the already injured and sick ghost.

"He had some sort of reaction," Raven said.

"But he told us he wasn't allergic to anything," Beast Boy countered.

Raven turned her dark stare on him. "He meant he wasn't allergic to human items. These roses are from the Ghost Realm."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Is that even a real thing?"

Raven looked pointedly at the shapeshifter. "It's where he got his powers from."

Beast Boy was even more confused. "But I thought—"

The door opened. Phantom limped in, one hand over his injured arm.

"You're not allowed out of the infirmary," Robin said, crossing his arms.

Phantom shook his head, his eyes blazing. "I am not going to be forced to be in the same room as a walking hunk of metal and flesh."

"Why don't you like him?" Raven asked. She held her gaze as the ghost glared at her. He froze up as he stared, his gaze becoming blank. They all noticed his hands clench into fists. His chest heaved with irregular breaths.

"Get him back to the infirmary," Robin ordered Beast Boy, who nodded and moved to drag the ghost away. To their surprise, Phantom turned intangible and let the shapeshifter fall to the floor. Phantom growled at Beast Boy and faced Robin.

"I'm not your prisoner," he hissed, "So stop treating me like one." His scowl exposed his fangs.

Robin's gaze hardened. "We haven't been treating you like a prisoner."

Phantom's eyes narrowed. _"They_ haven't."

"I haven't been—"

"Dude, yes you have." Beast Boy stood, keeping his distance from the massive ghost. " 'Get back to the infirmary'. 'You're not allowed outside'. How would you feel if that was him giving the orders and not you?"

Robin was already gone.

* * *

**You all are probably wondering how Starfire got her hands on the blood blossoms. Let me just say, she is one very gullible alien girl.**

**You know the drill. PM or review with questions/concerns/suggestions. Pleaze tell me if any grammatical or spelling errors showed; I have a knack for missing a few of them no matter how many times I reread.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Chapter 4! Many thanks to the one person who reviewed this story!**

* * *

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Beast Boy asked. No one answered as they drove on through space. Phantom was thrown in the same part of the Titans' ship as Raven, trying to keep his intangibility in check so both of them could have room.

"Phantom, you can stop. I don't mind." Raven half-glanced and half-glared at him.

The ghost didn't reply, but when the ship swerved, he jerked awake. His electric green eyes found Raven.

"Once, I had to keep a jet five times bigger than this invisible for three days." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm pretty sure I can stay intangible for a few minutes."

* * *

They stopped right outside a docking bay. Robin handed an entrance card to Cyborg, who was in the section closest to the door. After scanning it without question, he returned it to Robin. The door's light turned green and they entered and landed.

Six enormous jets surrounded them. They made Cyborg's creation seem tiny.

Climbing out, Beast Boy said, "Are we where I think we are?"

"If you mean the Justice League Headquarters," a deep male voice said behind them, "Then yes."

* * *

J'onn J'onzz stood behind them. His dark blue cape was wrapped around him and he gave off an air of authority and power.

"You're J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He turned to the others. "Dudes, the _Martian Manhunter_ is standing right here!"

J'onn was unfazed by the statements. He turned away from them, floating towards the door.

His orange-red stare penetrated them as he said, "Follow me."

* * *

A few minutes later, they entered the main room. Cyborg gaped at the enormous computers, generators, and screens. In fact, everyone but Raven and Phantom seemed excited. Phantom was still intangible and invisible, but Raven sensed his uneasiness.

"Superman, our guests have arrived," J'onn said. The enormous Kryptonian turned, smiling down on the teenagers.

"What took you so long? Traffic?" he said, laughing. All except Raven and Phantom grinned back.

Instead of laughing, Raven said, "What's the point of being here?"

The others stared at her. She stared back calmly.

"Don't you know?" Superman said. "Your leader requested a meeting because of a rogue superhero."

Everyone froze, but Raven spoke up.

"We knew no such thing." Her voice was eerily calm and quiet. "When was this meeting placed?"

"A few days ago," J'onn interjected. He looked away when Raven turned her cold stare on him.

_You made the Martian Manhunter nervous?_ Phantom hissed at her.

_Martians have a dislike towards people of Azar,_ she answered.

"You agreed to take up a meeting with a team of vigilante superheroes?" As she continued, her voice was even colder than her stare.

She looked around the room at the heroes talking and laughing.

"You clearly have much going on. Why would you agree to this?"

Before he could answer, Hawkgirl and Batman appeared.

"Sorry we're late. Grundy and Copperhead put up a fight," Hawkgirl explained. She faced the Team, taller than all except Phantom, who no one could see. "You said there was a rogue superhero?" she asked Batman. "How come there's no one in chains?"

Raven bristled. "He may be a rogue, but he's not our prisoner. Show yourself, Phantom."

The tall ghost did as instructed, seeming paler than normal.

"Huh. I was wondering where he went," Beast Boy said, tilting his head.

Superman moved forwards to get a better view of the teen ghost.

"Phantom, is it?"

He nodded warily.

_You can trust him,_ Raven reassured Phantom, aware of Batman's gaze on her.

_Can I? He doesn't seem so._

"Do you mind telling us why you're here?" Superman continued.

The Titans stared in shock. He shouldn't have done that, Raven thought.

Phantom's lips pulled back to expose his fangs. Before he could attack, black rings of energy appeared around his body, restraining him. He snarled, glaring at Superman.

Raven stood there, her dark eyes blazing, and moved closer to Superman. "I should have just let him attack you," she hissed. Raising her voice, she continued, "He shouldn't be asked anything about the accident, his family, or why he came here. You were supposed to have known that." She glared at Robin.

Hawkgirl crossed her arms. "We didn't know, but calm yourself. You shouldn't have been allowed here."

Raven's glare was on her, and the Thanagarian glared back until J'onn ordered her to stop.

When everyone was settled, Superman spoke again.

"What questions can we ask him?" he said, eyeing the extremely tall teen, who had been released and was handling his arm carefully.

"I'll tell you whether they're okay or not." Raven pulled her cape's hood up. "But you should know, because if they're not okay, Phantom will try to eviscerate you." She nodded at Superman to continue.

"What kind of powers do you have?"

Phantom's eyes blazed. "How many do you want me to say?"

"How many do you have?"

"Super speed, strength, enhanced reflexes, intangibility, invisibility, ecto-rays, flight, ghostly wail, and some others."

"What gave you your—?" The Kryptonian was cut off as Raven shook her head.

"How long have you had your powers?"

"Three years."

"Are you capable of controlling your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever gone out of control before?"

"In my future I have."

Superman looked confused.

Phantom coughed and said, "Do any of you know who Clockwork is?"

"The supposed 'ghost of time'?" Hawkgirl said. "Don't believe anything you read about him. It's all a story of made up trash."

Phantom seemed to bite back a growl. "No, it's not. He's one of my allies."

"How so?" The female warrior narrowed her eyes.

Phantom seemed unfazed by her suspicion. "I could try to call him, but he most likely won't—"

A white flash filled the room, blinding all.

* * *

When the glare disappeared, a blue-skinned man was floating there. He was dressed in a dark purple cloak. His eyes were an unsettling red and his face held no emotion. In his hand, there was a tall staff with a clock on it. He had one set deeply into his chest.

"Who are you?" Hawkgirl demanded. Her grip on her mace tightened.

The man didn't even glance at her. Instead, he turned to Phantom.

"I always do, always will, and always have had a schedule."

The teen nodded. "I know. It wasn't my choice for you to come."

The man narrowed his blazing eyes. "You are changing."

Phantom scowled. "Restrained."

The man shook his head surprising the others when he changed into a child version of himself. He faced Hawkgirl.

"You realize that I am not a legend?" His voice deepened slightly, echoing in the room, out of place with his small form.

"You could just be calling yourself Clockwork," she responded.

The man stared at her, changing into his elderly form. She stood her ground, her mace raised. Then he faced Phantom, becoming an adult once again.

"If you will not tell them what happened to you, you understand that I will?"

Phantom's hands became fists, but he nodded.

Clockwork's red eyes narrowed and he pressed a button on his staff.

A huge portal, almost as big as its creator, appeared.

The man faced them. They noticed he had no legs, just a wispy tail the same color of his skin.

"What you are about to see may be disturbing."

* * *

The Titans and the founding members stared in shock.

"That was… gruesome," Flash said. He'd appeared to watch.

Clockwork turned to stare at the meta-human.

"He did tell you," Phantom said. They noticed his legs were a tail similar to Clockwork's.

"Uh, dude," Beast Boy said, pointing.

"What—? Oh." The teen changed his legs back.

"You come here and show us a video of Phantom's past," Hawkgirl said, "But that still doesn't explain who you are."

Clockwork didn't turn. "I always am, always will be, and always have been the Master of Time."

"You said that before," Flash pointed out. He looked away when Clockwork's red gaze turned on him.

_Are all of your friends this unsettling?_ Raven said to Phantom.

_He isn't frightening,_ Phantom responded.

_Sure._

"Phantom." Clockwork was facing them, his expression showing he seemed rather angry.

Phantom nodded, his attention fixed on the ghost, who was taller than him.

"Everything is as it is, and as it is supposed to be… for now."

With another blinding flash, the Master of Time was gone.

* * *

The Titans and the Justice League founding members watched Phantom through the glass.

"Are you sure it's okay to be doing this?" Beast Boy asked to no one in particular.

"He said he could handle it," Raven said, though she was equally worried.

"He's malnourished and dehydrated, not to mention that using his powers a while has made him undeniably weak." Batman appeared behind them, his deep voice startling Beast Boy.

"You don't have to sneak up on me, Cy—?" When he turned, his eyes widened at the tall and frightening hero. He moved away to the other side of the room.

"Phantom, are you ready?" Superman questioned. The ghost nodded, getting into his fighting stance. Superman pressed a button on the large panel in front of him, and the session began.

Four huge laser guns rose from the floor paneling, aiming their sights on Phantom. The ghost shot all of them into pieces. Following that, monstrous military-grade steel doors rose and began to advance on Phantom, who turned intangible to avoid them.

"Robin, your turn," Superman instructed.

The Titans leader appeared, circling Phantom in his own stance.

"I'm going to go easy on you," Robin said, "Wouldn't want to give you too big a beating, would I?"

The ghost shook his head. "Give me all you got. No powers."

Robin grinned and threw a punch. Phantom blocked it and made to swipe the others boy's feet from under him, but Robin knocked him back with his staff.

While the two were engaged in combat, Flash, who was monitoring Phantom's health, noticed something.

"Superman," he said. "I think you ought to see this."

The Kryptonian came over and peered at the screen. Then he straightened abruptly and flew down, taking Phantom in his arms and setting him on the floor.

Phantom let out a deep and feral growl. His fangs were bared and he glared at them.

"Calm down," Flash said. "Do you feel okay?"

The ghost's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Your heart rate is slowing down." Batman's voice came from the shadows.

Phantom seemed unfazed. "There aren't that many ghosts here. I'm only like this because there isn't that much residual ectoplasm."

"Still, are you sure you're monitoring the right guy?" Beast Boy said. "Phantom's dead; he should barely even have a pulse."

"Computer says he does." Flash shrugged. He eyed the ghost warily as he stood, cringing as his injured arm moved. Superman smelled the blood, and Batman must have as well, or at least sensed the injury, because he said, "You are injured?"

The ghost's eyes narrowed even further, but he nodded.

"How did you become like this?" Superman said.

Phantom shook his head. His eyes blazed.

"The original purpose of this meeting was to interrogate you," Batman said, approaching the teen. "We can't do that if you won't cooperate."

Phantom backed away, shaking his head repeatedly. Raven sensed the wariness the teen ghost gave off, but she felt something else as well.

_He's going to attack,_ Raven realized.

Phantom leaned against a wall, watching them with flaming eyes. His body shook with shivers. Raven felt his weakening heartbeat.

"Phantom." She approached him. "You need to calm down. If you burn through all of your energy, you'll be weaker than you are now."

The ghost stared at them, his eyes becoming stained with blue. The room temperature dropped frighteningly, the computers becoming glazed with ice.

"Did he say anything about ice powers?" Flash stammered. He was moving his hands over his arms to warm himself but the ice on him stayed.

"Raven!" Robin said. "You're the one who can restrain him. This room will fall apart if you don't!"

The sorceress nodded, approaching Phantom again.

_Phantom, can you hear me?_

_Get away._

_No. Not until you calm down._

_I can't._

_Yes, you can. You just don't want to._

Phantom growled out loud, startling all except Raven and Batman. Raven could feel Batman glaring at her, but she focused on her task.

The ghost was still against the wall, his eyes closed and a grimace on his face.

_Get out of my head._

_No. You have to—_

Phantom's eyes shot open. His hand unclenched and glowed with a green light.

"Down!" Robin shouted as the ray was unleashed.

"Was _this_ your plan?!" Flash shouted to Superman. "You had to bring a mentally unstable, super-powered teenager into our already damaged Headquarters?"

Superman dodged a shot. "No one said anything about Phantom being mentally unstable!"

"He's not!" Raven hissed. "He's frightened!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We need to stop attacking him! He'll only fight us more." Raven dodged an attack and stared at the others.

"Why is he attacking us in the first place?" Beast Boy said. "What did we ever do to him?"

Raven shook her head. "We didn't do anything. He's most likely feverish, but his body generates more ice to counter it."

Flash crossed his arms. "His body is defending itself on the outside?"

Raven nodded, speaking in a hurried voice caused by her worry for the ghost. "Since Phantom's already weak beyond measure, generating more power to protect him only drains his energy. I could try to force unconscious again, but Phantom will most likely adapt and retaliate."

"Do it!" Robin ordered.

Raven shot a glare at him, but then she crossed her legs, floating in the air, and concentrated.

Phantom, I'm trying to help you. She tried to reassure him.

_No, you're trying to immobilize me._

_No, I—_

_Don't lie._

_Why would I—?_

**_Stop!_**

Raven screamed as a powerful, painful force hit her. She collapsed, but Flash ran and caught her.

Robin turned on the ghost. His patience had worn thin.

But before he could order an attack, the room turned black. 

Raven was on her feet in the middle of the room. She had put up a barrier between them and the enraged ghost.

"We're going to attack a possible ally?" she demanded.

"He's not an ally; he's a dangerous and demented villain," Robin said.

Raven scowled. "What, so we just _attack?_ He's sick and terrified—some of the world's most powerful heroes know his past, and you know that itself is a terrifying thing."

"Not to counter you or anything," Beast Boy said, "But he doesn't seem terrified. Did you see his eyes before he snapped?" He shuddered. "They were red. Not Clockwork red, blazing, like—like—"

_"—boiling blood."_

Clockwork appeared next to the shapeshifter. He was in his adult form.

"Dude!" Beast Boy jumped away from the ghost. "Don't do that!"

The Master of Time was emotionless. He took in the black dome.

"You are fighting him?"

"No, we're playing hide and seek," Cyborg growled. "Yes, we're fighting him!"

"He attacked _you._ You chose to retaliate." His voice echoed eerily. No one had a response except Robin.

"We had no choice. He full out attacked us, so we fought back."

Clockwork's red gaze went to the Titans leader. "Everything was as it was supposed to be, prior to your interference."

"Prior to our—?!" Robin was becoming angry. He stalked up to the ghost, who towered over him, and jabbed his finger at him. _"He_ was the one who came to our town fighting _our_ villains. He was the one who interfered."

The Master of Time remained impassive. He held out his hand and his staff appeared, only this time it was topped by a huge, deadly looking curved blade. Floating over to the nearest dome wall, he raised it.

The Titans exchanged a silent affirmative as Robin's hand pointed to the ghost and the ceiling of the dome. Raven and Starfire flew up, ready to strike at Robin's orders.

"Now," Robin hissed.

Clockwork turned, his eyes blazing. He made a motion with his hand and Starfire and Raven sped back and crashed into the dome, knocked unconscious. As Cyborg charged at him, Clockwork watched the human-machine hybrid for a moment. Raising his scythe, he rammed Cyborg down with the bottom of it. Robin ran at him with his own staff, but the ghost caught it and snapped it in half, knocking the Boy Wonder unconscious with one of the pieces. The Justice League stared.

"Are we done with this?" Clockwork faced the JLU. They noticed the long black scar that ran from his left temple to the bottom of his chin, slicing straight through his eye without any seen damage.

Superman moved closer to Clockwork, trying to keep his gaze from the gruesome scar and the ghost's red stare. "No, we're not done. You—"

"—came in here and attacked for no reason? Yes and no."

"You're not making any sense," Flash said.

"I know…but then, I know everything." He turned and raised his scythe, slicing though the dome wall. The action made the dome let out an ominous groan, making them all flinch. Then Clockwork vanished.

"What do we do now?" Flash asked.

Superman began to answer, but then Batman held up his hand. "Wait." He pushed through the other League members and went through the tear.

They waited.

"You can come out now." His deep voice reassured them, and everyone went through the dome's hole.

Clockwork was there, staring at something with his usual unsettling emotionless glare. They saw that it was Phantom, who was sitting on the floor, shaking and coughing.

"Shouldn't we help—?"

"No." Clockwork turned his head, only enough for them to see his scar.

"You can't order us around," Flash said. "That's Bat's job."

Clockwork said nothing and Superman began to move towards him, but the ghost held out his staff, which was still topped by the horrifying blade. Not looking at the Kryptonian, he shook his head. "Wait."

Superman shook his head. "I don't care who you are; I'm not following your orders." He began to move past him.

"No." It was Phantom, who was trying to force himself up. Raven appeared out of nowhere, making to help him, but the teen ghost shook his head, moving around her to see the others more clearly. He was unusually pale, but his eyes glowed unnaturally bright.

"Clockwork only came here to speak to me," he said.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Beast Boy groaned, coming out of the fading dome. "He kicked our butts."

"You did?" Phantom's eyes narrowed.

"It was not necessary," the Master of Time said emotionlessly, "But they desired validation of my abilities." His gaze darkened as Phantom began to cough. He faced the teen ghost, glaring with a ferocity that made the others uneasy.

Phantom stopped, shaking his head. "I know, but I am still restrained." His electric eyes were fixed on Clockwork, who was silent and remained so as Phantom went into another, more violent coughing fit.

Superman spoke up. "Clockwork, is it? Where do you plan to take Phantom?"

"Danger and security are inevitable characteristics of our destination."

"Would you please stop with the confusing talk?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "My brain's going into overload."

"He means the Ghost Zone," Phantom panted. He was dangerously pale and his chest heaved with irregular and heavy breaths.

Superman then noticed how thin the teen was, as he could see his ribs without using his x-ray vision. He walked up to Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, can I speak with you?" The Titans leader nodded, following the Kryptonian out of the room.

"I don't believe you've told me everything about Phantom."

Robin stared. "What do you want to know? I've said what I know."

"Nearly everything. Why is Phantom like this?"

"You already know. He's malnourished and dehydrated."

"But _how_ did he become like that?"

Robin's gaze was unwavering. "He's never told us, and you've seen what happens if we pry."

Superman waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, I know." He went over to a computer, bringing up a file. He faced Robin with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you know he is accused of murder? The deaths of Jack, Madeline, Jasmine, and Daniel Fenton are on his hands, as well as the Manson and Foley families."

"I know." Robin's voice was quiet, but he seemed angry.

"You let a criminal into your team?"

"I'm not a criminal." Phantom appeared, his eyes blazing dangerously as he moved towards them, his limp was stronger. His sights were set on Robin as he used a chair to steady himself.

"You already know why they think I'm a criminal," Phantom said to him.

"But I still don't," Superman reminded them.

Phantom glanced at the superhero for a moment, and then his gaze went back to Robin. "There isn't any time for this. Inform him later." Robin began to protest, but the teen ghost shook his head, leaning down to whisper, "When Clockwork fought you, he was in one of his rare 'good' moods. Would you like to see his bad mood?"

This made Robin hesitate, if not ever so slightly. Would he really want to be on the receiving end of the fury of one of the most powerful ghosts in existence?

"Good," Phantom hissed. "I wouldn't want to be, either."

As he vanished from view, Robin heard the ghost's amused and low growl.

* * *

**I hope this was okay. I think this chapter is even longer than the last! Review with any questions/comments/concerns! Let me know what you think about this chapter, and the story in general.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Encounter! Thank you for those who bother to leave a review! *hint, hint***

* * *

The cold white light washed over me, and I involuntarily shivered. I stopped and tried to fight the sudden wave of dizziness that came over me, steadying myself with a hand on the wall.

Clockwork appeared, towering over me despite his levitation and my extreme height. "This is not a secure place."

I shook my head. "I know. I'm not exactly… in good health."

I felt his gaze linger on me for a moment, and then he moved past me, hovering over the crumbling stairs. "Come." His voice echoed ominously. I managed to catch my breath and followed him. My energy was at an all-time low, so I couldn't hover as Clockwork did and tried to not put my weight on my bad leg.

As we descended, the air became heavy and dropped in temperature, enough so that I could see my breath. My body was still, my heart was frozen, but my hands shook. Despite my cyrokenetic abilities, this cold penetrated me, all but freezing me in my tracks.

Clockwork, however, was unfazed and it was unclear if he felt it and was unaffected or if he didn't at all. "Daniel," he said. "It is recognized that you are deeply unwell, but it would be wise to conserve your energy."

The ice struck me hard at the moment, taking the little air I had from me. I knew what he wanted me to do.

"Clockwork, you know I can't." My voice was steady, but my breathing was ragged. Not only did his statement bring back horrifying memories, I didn't have the strength to.

"Merely a suggestion, it is not required of you to do so." Clockwork's voice sliced through the air.

"Well, you sounded like you were ordering me to do it," I muttered. Clockwork turned, staring at me with the same rage as he had at the League's Headquarters.

I raised my hands. "Sorry, I was just saying."

Clockwork turned away from me; his mood made the air around him freeze.

_What the heck is wrong with him?_ My mind wondered.

* * *

"Would someone like to tell me why these teenagers have a better place than me?" Flash demanded. He moved around the living room at a rate so dizzying it hurt to watch him.

"Don't touch anything," Robin warned, sounding like his old teacher. Batman himself was standing in the shadows, watching with his usual unsettling glare.

Raven kept her gaze on her book as Flash neared her section of the living room. "Go over there and you'll end up in Trigon's dungeon."

Flash froze. "Who's Trigon?"

"A very bad, very evil demon," Hawkgirl said. She faced Raven. "How do you know about him? You're just a human."

Raven remained silent, but Robin growled, "Raven's half demon, as Trigon is her father."

Hawkgirl crossed her arms. "Prove it."

Beast Boy came to attention. "Um, yeah, not the best idea."

Cyborg turned away from his computer. "The last time she lost control, she nearly devoured a super villain and destroyed the kitchen."

Hawkgirl's eyes were clouded with caution as she peered intently at Raven.

"What do you think this Clockwork wants?" Flash asked suddenly.

"It's not clear. He isn't the easiest to read," Superman said.

"Phantom trusts him," Beast Boy countered.

"But it's still not clear if we can trust _Phantom,"_ Cyborg pointed out.

"You just don't want us to trust Phantom." Raven raised her dark gaze from her book. "It's pretty obvious."

"Why _do_ you guys trust him? You've seen what happens when he gets angry." Cyborg crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"He has a terrible past," J'onn said. "I can sense it."

"Why didn't you read his mind?" Superman said.

J'onn shook his head. "I could not. He has enormous telepathic capabilities."

"Do we really know how many powers Phantom has?" Hawkgirl said.

Robin faced her. "We don't know, and probably won't until he recovers."

Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes. "What does he have to recover from?"

"You didn't see?" Superman said. "He's so skinny I can just about see through him without my x-ray vision."

Robin nodded. "That, and he hasn't eaten for who knows how long."

"When did he come?" Batman startled them all, appearing next to Robin, who visibly tensed.

"The day Dr. Light attempted to steal from the bank," Starfire said.

Batman nodded. "That was two weeks ago."

Robin met the League member's gaze. "He's just barely made it through. His immune system is dangerously weak, and it won't stabilize."

"Have any incidents happened that have made him worse?"

"Blood blossoms," Starfire whispered.

"Is that a disease or something?" Flash said.

Raven shook her head. "It's a flower from the Ghost Zone that is fatal to any ghost that comes across it."

"How fatal are we saying?" Superman said.

Before Raven could answer, a flash of light rendered them all blind.

When the light vanished, Clockwork and Phantom appeared next to the couch. Clockwork was in his adult form, and Phantom was shaking as he'd been before he left.

"You do know there's a door, right?" Flash reminded the elder ghost.

Clockwork said nothing as the air in the room became noticeably colder. Phantom muttered something and Clockwork nodded, vanishing from view. Phantom faced them.

"He does know, but it'd be smart to not question him for a while." The teen ghost ran his hand over his injured arm. "He's been acting strange, and I have a feeling that if you do ask him something, you'd...lose your...afterlife." Suddenly Phantom's legs buckled, but he used the couch to steady himself. They noticed his breathing quicken.

"Phantom?" Beast Boy said nervously.

The ghost shook his head, trying to catch his breath. His body was shaking violently.

"There aren't any blood blossoms here, right?" Cyborg said. "He's shivering like there are."

"Oh, and you're actually _concerned_ for him?" Raven growled.

Cyborg made to say something, but Robin ordered them to stop.

"Starfire, are you sure Beast Boy ate—?"

"Not…," Phantom panted, "Not… blood blossoms. Just… tired."

"Help him sit," Robin ordered Flash.

The meta-human began to protest, but a dark look from Batman silenced him.

The ghost was asleep in a few seconds.

* * *

"Is he still asleep?" Robin appeared in the infirmary, where they'd moved Phantom.

Starfire nodded. "Yes."

Robin noticed her shivering. "Are you okay?"

Starfire nodded again, smiling. "It is just Phantom's abilities. Normally, I am not affected by the cold, but his cold is not normal."

Robin nodded, his gaze on the ghost. "We need to give him something to eat. He won't last much longer, aside from the fact that he's sick."

"We need an IV drip for that, at least to keep him okay while he's unconscious." Cyborg appeared in the doorway. He seemed to ignore Starfire and Phantom, fixing his gaze on Robin. "I might have the one we used on you when Slade infected you. It might be in the storage room."

Robin nodded. "That's fine. Watch him, Starfire," he ordered.

* * *

The door to the infirmary opened. Robin walked in, followed by Cyborg and Batman.

"He's in here?" the dark hero questioned.

"Y-yes, sir," Cyborg said. "He most likely won't wake for hours; he still needs a tremendous amount of rest."

Batman ignored him, moving over to the sleeping ghost. His black-gloved hand rose to adjust the settings on the IV drip.

"What are you doing?" Robin moved closer to his old mentor.

Batman continued his task. "What does it look like? You're not blind."

"What help will it do?" Raven appeared in a swirl of dark energy.

"The augmentation of the nutrients should sustain him until he wakes," the Dark Knight responded coldly, unfazed by the half-demon's suspicion.

As if responding, Phantom groaned. His hand spasmed suddenly, violent enough to make Cyborg jump away from him, as he'd been examining the host.

"He's just dreaming," Robin snapped.

"He nearly punched me," the human-machine hybrid complained.

"No, he didn't," Raven said. "He moved in his sleep."

"Well, I almost got hit in the face," Cyborg grumbled.

Robin expected his former mentor to snap, but he noticed the stiffness of his body.

"What's wrong?" Robin made to move next to him, but Batman said, "He's not responding to the IV." He faced Cyborg. "Did you make sure it was administering correctly?"

The Titan nodded. "Yes, sir, he was receiving it just fine a few moments ago."

Batman was unfazed by this news. "Robin, watch Phantom's vitals. I will—"

Phantom jerked in the bed, his breath coming quicker. A grimace of pain was on his face; his fangs grew longer as his body jerked violently. Robin and Cyborg rushed to the monitors, but the Dark Knight stopped them. Raven watched warily.

"Wait."

"We can't just wait! He's having a seizure!" Robin couldn't believe it. Was his former teacher really this emotionless?

"Stay focused," Batman growled. He faced Cyborg. "Find a relaxer and inject him with it. If he isn't calmed he will harm himself further."

Cyborg opened a cabinet with do much force that the door was ripped off, but he continued to search and found a bottle. Taking a syringe from the counter near him, he filled it and moved over to Phantom, who was being restrained by Batman and Robin. As he neared the ghost, though, Phantom's eyes shot open, starling all of them.

"No… leave me alone," he hissed, fever burning in his eyes. He didn't seem to know there were heroes surrounding him.

"Phantom, we're trying to help you," Robin insisted. His voice was strained and his muscles were taut as he pressed the ghost into the bed.

"Not real, not real." Phantom shook his head repeatedly, closing his eyes.

"He's delirious," Cyborg said. "His heart is slow, brain waves steady…" He faced the others. "He's trapped in his own dream—and whatever it's about, it can't be good."

"No, really, Cyborg?" Robin hissed as Phantom struggled against him. "I hadn't noticed."

"Get away… _leave them alone!"_ The ghost lashed out furiously, snarling at them like a rabid animal. Light danced in his eyes, igniting his fever like a spark would to timber; ice crept along the Dark Knight and Robin's gloved hands.

"What will snap him out of it?" Robin demanded to not really anybody. His mind was racing through possible solutions and results at hyper-speed; he couldn't let his ally suffer like this.

"Phantom's energy levels are off the charts," Raven informed them. "He's eating through his own reserves! If we don't calm him down now there won't be anything left to save!" She fixed her glare on Cyborg. "Where is that relaxer?!"

"He knocked it out my hand! I don't know where it is!"

"Then find another one!" Robin roared, wincing as Phantom clawed at him.

Phantom's eyes were open but unseeing. His rage fueled his strength; his hands held his restrainers in a deadly grip. Robin winced again as his bones creaked; his gloves were not as strong as Batman's and therefore the ghost's hold on him could break him.

"Raven!" Robin dared a glance at the demoness. "Can you try to calm him?"

She stared, wide-eyed with shock and suspicion. "I highly doubt it," she said as her gaze went to the ghost who was crushing Robin's hands.

"Restrain him with your magic, then," Robin ordered. "I can't hold him anymore."

Raven did as told, and watched worriedly as her leader moved away, his hands twisted like an old tree's branches. Concentrating, a white, hazy light surrounded his mangled hands, and after a moment they moved back to their normal position. He nodded his thanks, his face an emotionless mask as he stared at their captive that was now restrained by black energy.

"Do it."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to ignore Phantom's growling.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nothing.

Growling in frustration, Raven opened her eyes and faced Robin. "It's not working. He's blocked me."

"Since when could he do that?!" Cyborg shouted.

"It's his powers," the demoness replied coolly. "They've changed to protect him; it's almost like they evolved or something."

"So what now?"

"We have to find another way." Batman stared at Phantom. The ghost had his eyes closed and was shaking, his breathing irregular.

"No." Phantom struggled against his bonding, snarling and shaking. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" His eyes shot open, glowing dangerously as they fixed on the four superheroes before him. His shivers became more violent.

_"Stay away."_ The room temperature dropped. Ice glazed their clothes.

Raven watched the convulsing ghost, an idea coming into her head. She approached Phantom slowly, her heart hammering against her ribs.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Robin growled.

She ignored him. If this didn't work, nothing else would. She stopped at the side of the bed, reopening the link between their minds.

_Phantom, can you hear me?_

Silence.

_Phantom, this is Raven. I'm a friend. I'm trying to help you._

_He won't leave me alone. _His voice was whisper soft.

_Who? Who won't leave you alone?_

_Him…_

On the bed, cracks began to appear in Phantom's shackles.

"Raven, whatever you're doing, hurry!" Cyborg shouted. "He's about to get loose!"

_Phantom, you need to fight this. I know you can. None of this is real; just calm down._

The ghost's hands became fists and he snarled viciously, fangs bared.

_Too… powerful. He's flooding me. I can't..._

Raven gripped the bed in an iron grasp. "Phantom, stay with me! Listen to my voice! Do you hear me? Listen to my voice!"

"Get him out…" Phantom's lips barely moved. "Make him leave my family alone."

Robin froze, as well as Cyborg. Batman's glare became icy.

"Didn't you say they were dead?" Cyborg whispered to his leader.

"You're the one who said he was in a nightmare." Robin faced him. "He's reliving his own family's murder."

"He was captured and forced to watch." Batman's tone was as cold as his glare.

"By Plasmius?" Cyborg questioned Robin, who nodded in response.

"Do you have something you'd like to share?" Raven hissed at Batman, her dark eyes blazing.

The Dark Knight was staring at Phantom. He said nothing as he whipped around and disappeared, his cape trailing behind him.

"Did he seriously just _leave?"_ Cyborg demanded, staring in the way the dark hero had left.

Robin stared as well, though his portrayed anger. "He knows something." He fixed his gaze back on Raven. "Keep trying. I'm going to follow him."

"Won't he notice? No one he's ever fought has been able to sneak up on him," Raven said as he began to leave.

Robin froze, turning his head to smile faintly at her. "That's why I'm the student."

* * *

**You guys like the longer chapters? A lot of stuff happened; tell me if anything was confusing!**

**R&amp;R, pleaze!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Chapter 7! I am REALLY sorry for the wait!**

* * *

_At A Manor_

_Location: Classified_

The night was cold and dark. A cloaked stranger moved down the lonely path. The man stopped at a huge walkway and entered, climbing up the curving pathway to an enormous mansion.

Ignoring the feeling someone was following, the man took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door. A sudden burst of icy wind pulled the door shut. Searching for the light, he switched it on. A shadow flashed in his eye, and he whipped around, searching.

"Vladimir Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius."

The man searched for the voice. "Who are you?"

"Your alter-ago had caused trouble." The voice was somehow closer and farther away, yet Masters could not see the owner, despite the lights.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was unwavering.

"We both know that's a lie." The voice was cold now. "Explosions, street-fights, robberies"—Masters felt a glare on him—"all pinned on one person."

Masters was silent.

"There's something else, isn't there?" The voice was startlingly close.

_"Murder."_

White rings traveled up and down Masters' body, and he changed into something that resembled a blue-skinned vampire. "Show yourself! You have no right to—!"

"—accuse you of crimes you committed?" Something whipped past him, and he caught a glimpse of a black cape.

Plasmius laughed. "You're one of those Danny Phantom enthusiasts, aren't you? When you hear what he has _truly_ done, you will change your mind."

The voice did not respond for a moment, but when it did, what it said startled Plasmius.

"Who is Danny Phantom?"

The lights flickered, and he could see the outline of a tall human.

"You have no right to break in to my house and accuse me of lies!"

"Your lies are lies, my truths are truths." The lights turned completely on, and Plasmius spun around, cape whirling around him, searching for the intruder. He spotted him, and stared.

The interloper was on one of the large marble pillars. It was a man dressed entirely in a black suit that resembled a bat. He was in a position that seemed impossible for a regular human to accomplish. His black cape was wrapped around him, flowing in a wind he did not feel, and a cowl with white spaces for eyes covered the top half of his face. Despite this, Plasmius could feel the man glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

He did not answer.

_"Answer me!"_

The man merely vanished, as if he had never been there.

* * *

The remaining Titans all sat in the infirmary, breathless and exhausted.

"I think he's calmed," Cyborg said.

"Hopefully," Robin said as he entered. "I won't like it if he crushes my hands again."

"Did he even mention being that strong? I think he would have told us."

"He did, at the Watchtower," Raven confirmed. "You just weren't listening, as always."

"I have no idea what you're problem is, but—"

"My problem is that you're acting like a fool while he's laying there _dying!"_ The demoness's eyes blazed.

"I still don't see why we trust him. He nearly killed Robin and _Superman,_ for Pete's sake. If he's able to do all this while being sick and injured, what tells us he won't attack when he's well?"

"Oh, I'll give you a reason," Raven hissed, approaching Cyborg, but Robin intervened.

"Both of you, stop acting like idiots and get your act together!" he snarled, holding them at arm's length.

"I'm just—" Cyborg began, stopping when Robin glared at him.

"I don't want to hear another _thing_ about him from you, Cyborg. Is that understood?"

"Fine." The human-machine hybrid left, grumbling beneath his breath.

Robin faced Raven. "Keep an eye on him. I need to speak with someone."

Raven said nothing as she watched him leave.

* * *

The cave was dark and cool. Faint traces of fog collected in thin wisps near the bottom of the jagged rock formations. His breath crystallized in the air before him; the ice crept through his clothes.

"Master Robin." An elderly man appeared, dressed in an expensive black tuxedo, with a duster in his gloved hands. "How may I help you?"

The teen faced the man, the faintest hint of a smile gracing his lips. "Alfred. It has been some time."

"Likewise." The man turned and walked away, beginning to dust the enormous computers.

An uncomfortable silence followed, hanging heavily in the air. Robin cleared his throat. "Where is Bruce?"

"Not here, obviously, Master Robin." Alfred's voice was cold and calm.

"He knows, Alfred." A deep voice came from the shadows, and two blazing white eyes appeared.

"I tried, sir." The butler continued dusting as a tall man appeared dressed in a black bat-themed suit.

"Why are you here?" The man addressed the teen, an aura of cold and dark authority and strength radiating around him.

"I think you know." Robin crossed his arms.

The man turned, his long cape swirling around him like the embodiment of the phantom he was known for being. "I would watch your tone. I am still your guardian."

"Really? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me." The teen crossed his arms and glared.

"If this is all you wish to speak about, the door is right over there." He motioned with a jerk of his head and the sweep of a powerful arm. "This conversation has been repeated too many times. I am not dealing with it anymore." He turned and headed over to the massive computer mounted on the wall.

"Afraid of the truth?" his former apprentice growled.

"You only think I am afraid because you are too stubborn for your own good to actually _see_ the truth," the man replied coldly.

"Well, what _I_ see is that you left me for dead."

"When have I _ever_ left you for dead?" The Dark Knight whirled around, impassive control slipping ever so slightly as he towered in his near livid state. "What would ever give you that idea? You always came first!"

Robin scowled. "That isn't what you said then, so why should I believe it now?"

The older man froze. "Why should you believe it?" He turned, his eyes narrow and jaw clenched. "Take a look at your past and you'll find why you should do something as irrational as _believe." _He paused and seemed to recollect himself. "You are here about Phantom, aren't you? You've been following me for some time."

Robin sighed, inwardly irritated with his sudden mood change. "Yes. What did you find out?"

The Batman slipped back into the cold, logical professional he was. "Everything and nothing." He approached the computers, fingers flying rapidly over the keys. A image of a thin man with long gray hair pulled back from his face appeared. Cold gray-blue eyes glared out from the screen, and the twisted smirk gracing his lips made the former Boy Wonder even more irritated than he already was.

"This is Vladimir Masters, the mayor of a small town in the lower Midwestern region called Amity Park. It is known for being one of the most haunted cities in the United States."

_A bad name for an allegedly bad town, _Robin thought. "Vlad was associated with Phantom's parents, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

The Dark Knight turned in one fluid and soundless movement. His cape swirled around him, like a taunting shadow.

"He was the one who killed Phantom."

* * *

**Yes, I know...crappy ending. Sorry!**

**Would you guys like more Phantom action next, or more Batman and Robin arguments? Or maybe just go back to the Teen Titans themselves...more sick Phantom...?**

**Just throwing out ideas, so if you have any, feel free to tell...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's Chapter Eight! I am sincerely sorry for the long wait.**

**Also, I apologize for the confusion at the end of the previous chapter. The explanation I gave to those of you I could private message said something along the lines of _Phantom still has his human side and is still a halfa, but it is so badly injured and rarely seen that it is considered dead. Phantom's body keeps him in a state where his ghost half heals most of his wounds. This state is one in which he has a better probability of survival. This is privy to change soon and no further explanation can be given due to the contents of the chapters to come._**

**Or, you never know. All of this could change at some point...**

* * *

Darkness overwhelmed the omniscient land. Cold wrapped thin and jagged fingers around every available item in its elongated reach, growling contentedly as it pierced through their insignificant flesh, the oh so insignificant and once-protective flesh of those who believed that it would offer some sort of futile and contented fortification. They were all merely inane insects, complete with absolutely no minds in any way, shape, or form, the lot of them. It was purely _disgusting_ how they could live like that, a form of the most idiotic creatures the universe had ever given birth to. What would ever make them believe that life was something worth living for while they were in such a weak and pathetic state? No, not giving up their lives in a suicidal manner, no, not at all...it was merely a representation of the fact that this world was filled and overwhelmed by constant betrayal and hate and _rage._ Who would want to live for that? One could only ignore it so much...

Oh, all of those ridiculous emotions, all clouding their supposedly strong sense of judgment. There was no need for such things to override thinking that was clearly logical and superior. Idiots, the lot of them, every single _last one_. Such an _idiotic_ race full of _idiotic_ creatures and infuriating topics that only made irritation fester and boil to morph into a nearly impossible maelstrom. Yes...it could be felt. Deep within, just _begging _to break free and unleash its wrath upon the measly world beneath it.

The icy shroud that hung over the universe shivered, its grasp slipping ever so slightly. The smallest mistake could result in the largest results, and only a select few beings were the ones who knew such a thing.

He was silent, his omniscient golden and pupil-less glare scrutinizing and piercing the very fabric of reality. Dark material writhed around his tall and powerful translucent body, caressing the pale wraith-like and silky flesh as it offered its unbreakable and unwavering services. Dark and menacing power radiated from the being's frame, ensuring any and all surrounding beings that he would not hesitate to harm -be it an injury or a lethal blow- any who opposed his viewpoints and beliefs.

Beside him stood another ghost-like male, swathed in a deep blue and black that moved with the same paranormal wind that moved the cloak of the other. Obstreperous shadows bathed his face, concealing all except a thin-lipped mouth and a slim nose. Dark and cascading locks framed the face of the unknown being, covered slightly by a hat that was the same colors as his cloak. No words, verbal or mental, came from his mouth, and he stood motionless next to his sinister comrade.

Overseeing both of the haunted individuals was a ghost who was larger than both, dressed in a deep purple and blue robe that concealed all aspects of his body, save for a large and writhing tail that was the same hue as his blue ice skin. Deep crimson eyes blazed out of a pale face, and a resonant and shuddering _tick-tock_ noise emanated from deep within the chest of the enormous being. Held in one hand was a tall and slender staff, one that was topped by a menacing and curved blade that gleamed in the dim light provided by the unnatural world around them and in the light given by their blazing glares.

A cold grin spread across the face of the dark and cloaked wraith.

Blazing golden eyes met crimson.

Crimson and gold met endless shadow.

A nod passed between the three all-powerful and unrelenting beings.

_It is almost near._

_The end is nigh._

_The plan must be set in motion._

_And we **will **prevail._

**_No matter the cost._**

* * *

All was quiet in the Titans Tower. Raven was in the infirmary, watching over Phantom intently. Cyborg was outside, pacing as a guard outside should anything not to his liking happen. Robin was pacing in his room as usual, deep in thoughts that were centered around the conversation he had had with his former mentor.

_All was silent. _

_Dark, eerie, and cold. _

_Eyes stared into a second pair, masks into masks. The faint thud of hearts beating and the content whirring and chirping of machines filled the tense silence._

_That is until it was broken._

_"What do you mean, 'he killed Phantom'?" Robin demanded, throwing his hands into the air. "He's already dead!"_

_"You **think **__he is dead," the Dark Knight countered. "I assume that you know about the explosion?"_

_"The one that killed his friends and family? Why wouldn't I?" Icy eyes narrowed behind his domino mask._

_Batman stared expressionlessly at his former apprentice for a long moment. "Vlad is the one who caused it."_

_Robin shook his helm. "Why would he do that? He was his mayor!"_

_"They were enemies." The dark hero turned away, his cloak writhing around him like some demented version of a hellish phantom currently residing in the surface world._

_"But to resort to homicide? What -?" The Boy Wonder cut off as his former teacher whirled around, tearing his cowl off of his face and glaring down at him. Bottomless and soul-piercing black eyes carved deep into the younger male, sending involuntary chills down his spine._

_"However unlikely it may be, Plasmius killed his archenemy, who happened to be Phantom." Without warning, the dark hero leaned close, a scowl marring his handsome face. "You have seen this before. You know of it. Stop acting so irrationally and use your head."_

Robin froze, his own scowl on his masked face. _He _was thinking irrationally? What about that insane man, Plasmius? What would ever possess someone to use cold-blooded murder as an option of relieving stress, let alone on someone who was years younger than them?

He clenched his hands into fists, intent on figuring out this madman's motives.

* * *

Raven floated in the air, her legs crossed, as she read from her thick book. Ever once in a while, she would glance back at the motionless ghost, who was now in a medical bed that accommodated for his massive height. She knew that he would not wake for a while, yet she found that she was drawn to him, though it could have been a result of the link between their minds.

Phantom moaned, shifting on the bed as he shook his head. His pale lips moved, and on hoarse and unneeded breaths he murmured unintelligible words. Cold swirled around his immobile body, glazing the surface of the bed and the thin blanket wrapped around his body with unbreakable ice. A shudder racked his still undernourished frame, and his clawed fingers scored deep gouges in the thin cotton flesh of his covers; a sudden and vicious snarl erupted from deep within the teen's chest, enough to make the sorceress falter ever so slightly.

_Phantom. _Raven landed on the ground, heading over to the ill ghost. _Everything is all right. You will be fine._

The white-haired teen shifted again, shuddering beneath his bedspread. He did not respond, as she knew he would not, but the pain clearly etched onto his face lessened to a small extent as he relaxed, the faintest of icy breaths escaping him as his lethal grip on his sheets faltered.

"Raven?" Cyborg appeared in the doorway, crimson mechanical eye blazing. "Is everything okay? He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

The demoness narrowed her dark stare. "He is in no condition to try anything, Cyborg, and you know it."

The human-machine hybrid pressed his lips together, his organic eye narrowing as well. Yet somehow he deemed it not worth it to get into a fight with the half-demon and turned to remain posted as a guard outside.

Raven glared a moment in his direction before turning back to the ghost. She had to bite back a shocked gasp as her purple gaze met a pair of blazing and toxic green eyes.

Phantom stared at her, his unnaturally bright eyes burning a hole in her soul. Raven snapped out of her dazed state as he shifted, grimacing as his injured arm and leg moved of their own accord as he struggled to sit up. She hesitated ever so slightly as a strange and feral light sparked in his radioactive glare, and unwanted memories of when he had lost control earlier came back to haunt her.

"Take it easy." The dark teenager somehow found her voice as she moved closer, raising her hand slowly as to better help the ghost realize that she was merely attempting to help.

Phantom trembled, a deep snarl coming from him as his lips curled back to expose his elongated fangs. His hands found the sheets again, the unnerving and sudden claws tearing fresh lacerations in the helpless material. His barely audible breathing became ragged and hoarse, making Raven cringe in sympathetic pain.

_Phantom, please calm down. _She found it was all but useless to try and calm the ghost now, the result of his abilities and his immune system now recognizing her as a threat and putting up multiple defenses, whether they were physical or mental.

_R-Raven..._

She started, glancing down at the undead teen. His eyes were shut tightly, and the grimace on his face showed that he was trying to fight the defenses his body had thrown up against her. His hands were clenched into fists and green-speckled crimson blood streamed from his hands.

_Phantom, do not hurt yourself anymore. We cannot have that. _Raven kept her voice low and even, careful not to betray any emotions that would incense the other any more than he already was.

_My body is fighting you. You... _He growled deeply, his fangs slicing through the thin skin of his lips as diamond-hard ice appeared on their bodies and in the room.

_Keep going, Phantom. What do I have to do? _She was growing concerned at how fast the enormous teen was losing consciousness. If he could not stay awake in such a state, his health could be impacted greatly. _Phantom, can you hear me? What do I have to do?_

The teen cried out in pain, arching off of the bed with enough force to startle the female. His body was racked with violent tremors, the icy aura surrounding him increasing in power. Raven held him down with an iron grip, forcing her fear down enough to think logically and approach the situation at hand.

_You...you have to..._

_...stop me..._

Blazing green eyes shot open, and before Raven knew what had happened, she was pinned to the wall.

Phantom loomed over her, his once toxic green eyes now blazing a dark and murderous crimson. His fangs were longer than ever, and his chest was rumbling with feral snarls.

All she could do was scream in pain as the world gave way to the darkness.

* * *

**...I was kind of losing inspiration with this story, with the crap my life has been since I last updated. My only remaining parent was diagnosed with cancer (my dad died years ago) and she is going through chemotherapy right now, so it has been hard to make any of my stories "upbeat," if you are following me and have noticed the lot of horror/gore stories I have posted. And to top it all off, the terrors of high school...so sorry if my bad mood reflects in this...**

**Please read and review, and let me know if you have any ideas. It means a lot.**

**Check out this chapter again in a few days, and keep an eye on your private messaging inboxes. There will be more added to this soon, and those of you who I can contact will be notified.**

**Sorry if this chapter does not really do much for the plot...it was kind of a filler to pass the time...**

**Can anyone guess who the two strangers with Clockwork were at the beginning?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. **

**So I decided to make the content that was going to be added to Chapter Eight a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Remember the ending scene of Chapter Eight? Phantom's eyes were crimson...guess who will be making an appearance in this chapter?**

**Also, thanks for the continued support. It means a lot. **

* * *

Robin started as a bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the Tower, tearing from his room and racing down the hall.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were all positioned outside of the infirmary, stares of grim determination and shock on their faces. Beast Boy was in his wolf form, fangs bared as his chest rumbled with deep snarls, and Starfire and Cyborg all had their weapons trained on the door. Their leader came to a halt near them, eyes narrowed behind his mask and staff at the ready.

"What is going on?"

Cyborg looked down at the slimmer teen, his mismatched eyes blazing in pure and unadulterated fury. "Something's happened in the infirmary. That scream was Raven's and she's trapped in there with Phantom, who no doubt has gone rogue."

Robin glared, primal emotions rolling off of him in heavy waves. It was then that he noticed the thick layer of ice covering the door and the scorch marks that covered the seemingly protective material but did not seem to have damaged it. "Is that the work of Phantom?"

Beast Boy snarled, changing back into his human form as he nodded. His face was grim with determination as he clenched his hands into fists. "We can't break through it. It's like it's made of diamonds or something."

Robin scowled, clenching his hands around his staff so tight that his bones creaked, and he felt his irritation rise at the statement. "Then blast a hole in the wall!"

Starfire's hands lit up with her rays and Cyborg's sonic cannon powered up, and then there was a ground-shaking explosion and crash as the reinforced wall relented under the strength of their combined powers. Weapons at the ready, the Titans all entered the room slowly.

Ice blanketed the room, covering the walls with a deadly glaze of unbreakable material. Their breath crystallized before them, and the cold tore through their clothes to chill them to their very cores.

"Friend Raven? Are you unharmed?" Starfire shot through the air, her long crimson hair flowing behind her as she scanned the room through the deceitful crystal-like fog that cloaked it. Her hands were lit, radiating a radioactive and bright emerald glow that made the room even more terrifying than it was to begin with.

"She's not going to answer you, Starfire. Phantom made sure of that." The human-machine hybrid's voice was a furious rumble, clearly portraying his rising anger.

There was a soft groan, the sound made haunted by the dark room. It was soft and feminine, and no doubt belonged to their missing teammate.

A deep and bone-chilling laugh sounded, making them all freeze in their tracks. Their weapons were all unsheathed, whether they were part of their bodies or a physical handheld object, ready to strike at when the most convenient moment presented itself.

_My dear Titans..._

The rumbling voice, even deeper than the past laugh, reverberated throughout the room. They all tensed, eyes darting to take any object that would supposedly strike out at them.

"Who are you?" Robin stepped forward, staff outstretched in front of him and muscles tensed for any strike. "Show yourself!"

The terrifying laugh sounded again, sending chills down all of their spines. _You honestly believe me to be that foolish? I am not similar to the inane villains you fight currently._

"Inane?" Cyborg scowled and stepped forward, his cannon burning with a power that promised immense pain. "You must have no idea who our most powerful enemies are, then."

_Oh, I know who they are. _A deep, rumbling snarl reverberated throughout the haunted room. _They work for me._

All of the Titans froze at the statement, shock and suspicion clear in their facial expressions and stances. One question could not help but form in their mind: how could their most powerful and _independent _enemies have a superior power?

"Then how come we haven't heard anything about you?" Robin voiced their thoughts, muscles taut and tense as he scowled out into the thick and soupy fog. "They would mention you if you existed, wouldn't they?"

_They have yet to know of my existence, as do you._ There was a deep and demented laugh, one that all but made their blood freeze.

"Robin, look!" Starfire pointed into the soupy fog, her eyes ablaze with emerald fire.

The silhouette of a figure was beginning to appear in front of the teenage heroes. No footsteps were audible, and a faint white glow seemed to be surrounding the monster moving towards them.

"Give us some light," Robin spoke over his shoulder, turning his head ever so slightly even as he remained fixed on the beast.

Cyborg and Starfire nodded, and in a matter of seconds, the room was bright with toxic green and pale white light.

Everything was visible...including the person who had attacked Raven.

He was almost overwhelmingly tall, and his body was lean and well-muscled but-but not to the point where he could be considered bulky. His skin was an unnatural shade of white, and there were thick black scars seemingly carved into the exposed surface of the flesh. White hair rose in flames on his head, undulating in a poisoned dance similar to that of the terrestrial snake as an eerie colorless glow was cast by them. A malevolent grin curled back bloodless lips, exposing huge razor like teeth and a long and slimy forked tongue that twisted over the exposed fangs. He was clad in a black and white hazmat suit that fit like a glove over his frame, the strange white glow of his hair illuminating his entire body.

The most disturbing thing, however, was his eyes. They were a vicious shade of crimson, filled with demented hunger and fury.

"Oh, my dear Titans..." The grin widened to dangerous parameters as the being spread his hands in some twisted form of a welcome, the action contradicted by the lethal talons tipping the long and skeletal fingers.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, ready for action with his body tensed

The man sighed, shaking his head as if in disappointment. "You cannot seem to understand. Well, I would not expect mere _humans_ to, anyways." Molten red heat flared from the disturbing eyes. "Perhaps you would understand if I did this?"

Before the Titans could react, the white light surrounding their foe spread out across the room, blinding the group of teens. When the glare disappeared, they were shocked at what they found.

Phantom stood there, arms crossed over his chest in the normal protective and pain-riddled position they were in. His long white bangs covered his eyes, and his head was bowed, shadows flickering over his face and body. Tremors racked his malnourished body as he hugged himself tight, bones standing out beneath his stretched skin.

"Danny?" Robin relaxed ever so slightly, the tenseness surrounding him slipping by the smallest amount as he addressed the ghost by his former name. "What are you doing here? Where is Raven?"

The white-haired teen shuddered, looking up through his hair; his toxic eyes burned unnaturally bright. "R-Robin? What...w-why am I here?" The tremors racking his body increased in brutality as his useless breathing became ragged and hoarse. "I...I hurt her, didn't I? I h-hurt her..." He hugged himself tighter, his clawed hands diggings into the torn fabric of his shirt. "I didn't mean to...he forced me...I can't control him completely..."

"Control who? Phantom?" Robin took a hesitant step towards the ghost, his grip on his staff slackening. "What are you talking about?"

Phantom bared his fangs, backing away as he shook his head. "Stay _away._ I d-don't want to h-hurt you."

"What, hurt us like you did Raven?" Cyborg growled, organic eye narrowing.

Phantom hissed, pressing his back against the wall behind him. "St-Stop it! Leave me _alone!"_

"Phantom, calm down and talk to us. We need to know what happened." The leader of the Titans lowered his voice, attempting to not antagonize the mentally unstable teen.

"C-can't, I can't." The teen shook his head repeatedly, crimson blood that was stained with an increasing amount of green seeping out from between his clenched hands. "He'll make me hurt more of you. I don't want that, I _don't!" _He shook violently, his fangs lengthening in his clear agitation as his body pressed against the ice coated wall.

They all tensed, caution temporarily overriding their battle senses. Cyborg gave a low growl as his cannon readied for a shot, and the others followed his suit, weapons and powers at the ready.

_"Stand down!" _Robin snarled at them, eyes narrowing behind his mask as boiling and dangerous emotions radiated off of him, fury being the most present. Once he was sure that they had followed his order, he turned back to the trembling ghost. "Phantom, listen to me. Everything will be okay. Listen to my voice."

"Voices, the _voices..." _The ghost's radioactive glare blazed insanely bright as his voice became hoarse and ragged. "They won't leave me, **_he _**won't leave me..." He stared at them, agonized despair and torment clear in his barely focused glare. "Make him leave, make him _**get out! **_Make him leave me!" He trembled even harder as he clutched his head in his clawed hands, shaking his head repeatedly. "He'll make me watch! He'll make me hurt you! I don't want to!"

Cyborg glared at Robin, fury radiating off of him. "Robin, he's completely lost it! Why don't we just take him down?"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Phantom roared at them, claws and fangs lengthening as he pressed himself deeper into the wall. "Stop fighting! No more fighting! He'll m-make me hurt you! I-I don't _want_ to! Why c-can't you _understand_ that?"

"Phantom, who wants to hurt us? We can help you if you calm down and explain." Robin remained steadfast and strong at the head of his team. "Phantom, just talk to us."

_"Me! **I'm **_going to hurt you!" Tears were beginning to stream down creamy white skin, further displaying the torment the ghost was experiencing. His toxic green eyes burned with a sort of hellish fire as the faintest traces of crimson began to stain his radioactive glare. "I don't want to...I didn't mean to..." The white haired teen was trembling violently now, ice beginning to crawl out from beneath his feet. "I can't...I can't. His voice...it's overwhelming me...I can't hear you and he won't listen..." He shook his head repeatedly, blood staining his talons and fangs as they dug relentlessly into the skin around them. "...he's laughing and laughing and taking over..."

"We can't just attack him, right?" Beast Boy turned to look at Robin, brow creased in worry and confusion. "He's...sick, that much is obvious. We can't just take advantage of that, can we?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Cyborg charged his cannon, the weapon whirring dangerously. "He hurt Raven, and it's obvious that he's going to attack us as well! We can take him down!"

"Take me down?" Phantom's voice deepened suddenly, his head rising as the tremors ceased. "You pathetic humans will try to take _me _down? I would like to see you try."

"What?" Cyborg glared furiously, his cannon aimed dead center at the ghost's chest. "We could take you down any day."

"I see that is merely your simple-minded arrogance speaking." The long-limbed teen stalked towards them, the haunted glow surrounding him increasing in power as it rippled and flared. "You have yet to experience my full range of abilities."

"Yet to experience?" Beast Boy spoke up, echoing the teen's words as his ears twitched. "You mean the rays, the ice powers, the invisibility, the intangibility, and flight are only some?"

Phantom gave a deep and powerful laugh, one that sent chills down their spines. "Of _course_. Did you really believe that I possessed only those powers?" A cruel grin curled back his bloodless lips as some sort of strange fluid began to coat his fangs. "Would you like a demonstration?"

They watched in horror as a white ring formed around the ghost's waist, splitting in two and traveling in opposite directions, waist to head and waist to feet.

Standing in place of the teenage ghost was the strange man that they had seen earlier.

"Of _course _he's a shape shifter," Cyborg growled, narrowing his eyes. "Robin..."

"Do _not _rush me." The former Boy Wonder stood tall and unwavering in front of the dark being. "Where is Raven?"

"Raven?" Crimson eyes burned with a hellish and dangerously mischievous light as the monster tilted his head. "I do not believe that I know of this _Raven _you speak of."

Robin scowled, his hands tightening on his staff as he raised it in front of him. "Don't toy with us. You know who we are talking about."

The beast grinned, and it was a horrible action that all of the Titans hoped they would never see again. "Now, now. There is no need to get your tights in a twist, my dear little bird. I believe I remember...the grey-skinned girl in the blue cloak? The daughter of the Demon King Trigon?" His long and forked tongue flicked out as he gave a snakelike hiss. "Oh, she was so delicious...I have not had such a delicacy in such a _long_ time..."

Disgust and horror immediately overcame the Titans, and battling emotions rose deep within them.

"You _ate _her?!" Beast Boy all but screamed at the ghost, his fur standing up straight as his eyes widened to parameters that would be hilarious had the current situation not been so dire. "Dude, that's sick!"

To their surprise, Phantom bared his fangs and growled at them, his eyes narrowing. "You _humans _have such twisted minds...always going for the darker side of the tracks. All so _inane _and _insignificant." _He sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked at the ceiling, his white hair rising in flames high above him. "You simply can't trust any of them to understand, can you?" With a deep sigh, he waved his hand in the cold air.

Raven appeared floating in the air with ropes of a strange green substance wrapped around her. Bruises were forming on her exposed skin, and numerous scrapes ranging from minimal to gruesome were peppered about the grey-tinged flesh.

Dark ruby eyes went out of focus as the ghost tilted his head, a horrifying smirk curling back his lips. "She put up such a fight. She has such a wide range of abilities, as you are all no doubt aware."

"Titans..." Robin growled as he glared at the grinning ghost. "...take him _down."_

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Titans, three figures were watching them from outside the Tower, floating high above the ground.

Golden eyes burned as a long and dark cloak writhed in an invisible wind. _Should we intervene?_

His companion smirked ever so slightly, shadows concealing all but his mouth as his navy cloak swayed in an invisible wind. _You wish only to intervene in anything if it is to suit your own desires. _

_I desire him, yes. _Tawny eyes blinked slowly, focused dangerously on the battle playing out before him. _He would be such a wonderfully satisfying addition to my collection._

_Your collection is horrid, Aztar. _Another voice interjected, and a set of crimson eyes appeared. _One would wonder how you would come to stomach such a thing._

A deep and hoarse laugh echoed in the minds of all the phantoms gathered outside of the Tower. _I am the embodiment of vengeance. One would believe that I could be able to handle such a thing. _Golden orbs burned as a powerful roar thundered throughout the building. _The rage the boy is emanating is delicious. He would do well to fit in with my people._

_Of course he would. _There was a flash of toxic green light, and the three beings turned towards the tower with a disdainful glance.

Clockwork crossed his arms across his broad chest, a rumble coming from deep within his chest. _The boy is capable enough to handle himself. _

_Are you suggesting that we merely watch? _The being dressed in a deep blue cloak spoke up, watching the battle beneath them with a sort of emotionless composure. _That possibly cannot be the best choice._

_I did not say that. _The Master of Time reached out into the air, and a large staff appeared, topped with a small clock that ticked incessantly. _Come. It is time for us to make our entrance._

* * *

Robin cried out as Cyborg collided with him, the maniacal laughter of the man that had been Phantom ringing in his ears.

Phantom snarled deeply, crimson eyes blazing with a cruel light. "Oh, come now, Titans. That cannot be all of your power, now, can it?"

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg clambered to his feet, cannon firing repeatedly as he advanced on the ghost.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to the groaning teen, helping him to his feet. "You are unharmed?"

The raven-haired teen scowled, leaning down to pick up his staff. "I'm fine, Starfire. But we need to find out a way to take down Phantom before he puts us down."

Beast Boy snarled, currently in his lion form, fur bristling as he swiped a massive paw at the ghost. Phantom narrowed his eyes and blocked the punch, leaving his side open for Cyborg to relentlessly pelt him with laser blasts. The massive ghost slid back, eyes clenched tight and fangs bared as he faltered ever so slightly.

"Titans, give it everything you've got!" Robin roared, arming himself with bombs that detonated upon impact with their foe. Starfire joined in and Beast Boy was given a gun by Cyborg, and soon all of the Titans were firing with barely any pause at the being that had been their alienated ally.

Phantom gave a horrific roar as he smashed into the wall behind him, the concrete and steel crumbling and burying him with a deafening series of thunder.

Cyborg grunted, blowing off smoke from his arm cannon. "Is that it? He's down?"

Robin scowled, glaring at the pile of rubble and crushed ghost. "I believe so."

_"You are mistaken, Boy Wonder."_

A dark and chilling voice echoed throughout the room, and then a flash of white light blinded all of the teens. When the glare disappeared they were greeted with the sight of three beings.

Clockwork floated at the head of the group, crimson eyes burning with a frigid impassiveness. On his right side, a pale-skinned man clad in a long and flowing dark green and black cloak floated, yellow eyes split by toxic green pupils piercing each and every being that they landed on. Next to him, another being dressed in a navy blue suit and cloak with endless shadow flitting over his face.

"Clockwork?" Robin turned to face the ageless ghost, brow creasing. "What are you doing here?"

The Master of Time floated over to the pile of cement, steel, and mortar, kneeling down as he peered intently at it. Waving a hand over the unconscious ghost, he straightened and stared at the teen. "We are here to take Phantom."

"You're not taking him until he gives Raven back!" Cyborg growled, eyes narrowing as his cannon whirred menacingly.

"Your fury is illogical." The man dressed in navy blue spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room and in their heads. "Clockwork is offering you a way to relieve yourself of the burden that troubles you so."

Robin tensed, glaring at the ghost. "Phantom is not a burden. We're still trying to -"

"Figure him out?" The other phantom rumbled, golden eyes blazing. In a flash, he was towering behind the former Boy Wonder, face strangely devoid of emotion as he spoke in a deep and droning monotone. "You are a terrible liar, human. I can sense your anger and confusion, a result of not understanding your assumed ally, one who is not even human to begin with."

"We believed he was half ghost." Robin was seemingly unfazed by the dark phantasm's piercing glare, remaining steadfast even as he looked up to speak with him. "It is the most recent information on him."

A growl thundered throughout the pale man's broad chest, but before he could speak the man in the suit intervened. "Your information is clearly outdated, mortal. We are the keepers of time. We will know things that you do not."

The green cloak rippled and fanned out, the edges trailing against the dusty ground. "Intervention is not something I would appreciate."

The other ghost was unfazed. "You appreciate little, or more than you care to admit." He turned to the purple-cloaked ghost. "Clockwork."

Clockwork nodded briefly, tail writhing. "Titans, what you have witnessed is something that not many would live to speak of."

"You mean Phantom shifting into that man and nearly killing us?" Beast Boy demanded. "Yeah, I would consider ourselves lucky."

The Master of Time narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, unnatural cold radiating off of his body. "Oh, you are far, far from lucky. Phantom is merely toying with you, attempting to prolong your suffering."

A dark grin appeared on the golden-eyed ghost's bloodless face. "Your suffering will be a delight. All mortals deserve the blessing of suffering."

Clockwork dismissed the strange ghost's words with a wave of his hand. "Pay no mind to him. Robin, do you understand what I am telling you?"

The raven-haired teen nodded. "You're saying that this version of Phantom is far more powerful than anything we've faced."

"The only reason he has not attacked you is because I am keeping him in a separate and frozen time stream, one he has not conquered or become familiarized with." Crimson eyes flickered briefly as he glanced back at the pile. "Even as we speak, he is working his way out of the dead zone."

"Are you only here to tell us that?" Robin demanded, crossing his arms. "What do we have to gain?"

The ghost in emerald growled, amber eyes burning dangerously bright. "However much you deserve it, your death will not be brought to you this day."

"That is enough, Aztar." The blue-clad ghost moved forward, towering over Robin. Leaning down, he was now nearly nose to nose with the human. Robin forcefully held back a shudder as he felt the ghost's endless stare piercing his soul as if examining it for faults and triumphs. The thing that made it even more unsettling was that he could not see the ghost's eyes. "Boy, we are here to prevent an apocalypse from happening once again."

"Once again?" Cyborg cried, eyes narrowing as his hands clenched into fists. "This has happened before?"

Clockwork nodded briefly, crimson eyes flashing. "Long before Phantom ever came to you. Three years, in fact." He was now hovering over the pile of rubble, face still carefully devoid of emotion. "His future self had traveled back to what was the present day with the intent of destroying his former human half."

"I'm assuming Phantom won." Robin shifted his weight, switching his staff from one hand to the other. "But if he did, why is his future self still here?"

"The boy was fourteen at the time. Murdering his future self would have a detrimental effect on his mental and physical health, not to mention it would start a chain reaction that would result in that time's current future being forever changed, for the better or for the worst," the ghost with a shadowed face murmured, now beside the amber-eyed being.

Before anyone could speak, there was a deep growl as the pile of debris began to shift.

"Clockwork?" Robin faced the omniscient ghost, eyes wide beneath his mask. "I thought you were - "

"I said that I was keeping him in a separate and motionless time stream." Burning crimson eyes pierced the former Boy Wonder. "I said nothing about being able to keep him there forever."

As if on cue, an inhumane roar sounded and there was a deafening crash as chunks of cement, metal, and mortar was thrown haphazardly. The Titans gave a shout of surprise and scattered while the enormous ghosts merely turned intangible as they turned to face the threat.

Phantom was there, crimson eyes holding a fire from hell and his hair rising in huge waves. His fangs were bared in a feral snarl and his claws were extended.

The Titans tensed when his glare turned and focused on the Time Master and his companions.

A deep snarl escaped the furious specter as he clenched his hands into fists, his phantasmal tail lashing in his fury.

_"You."_

Before anyone could protest, the ghost was charging with a roar, heading straight for the Master of Time.

* * *

**Horrible ending, I know. Please excuse any errors I may have missed. And no, I haven't forgotten about Raven. I just needed to get entrances and the bit of action out of the way.**

**...I dove into the darker side of the shell, as I like to say, with Phantom's mental state. If this seems a bit rushed or is just kind of thrown into you guys' face, just let me know what I can do to fix it. And, i****f you haven't noticed already, I was "inspired" to write this while rereading my other story _Arbitrary. _The fight scene for that is similar to this one. Oh, and for lack of a better term, I am calling Clockwork's companions "ghosts," even though they aren't really...**

**Also, it is making me _so _happy to see the new follower or favorite for this story! Thanks for supporting me and/or my story. It means so much!**

**And no one bothered to guess who the two strangers with Clockwork (in the beginning of Chapter Eight and the end of this chapter) are? Do you guys want a hint, or is it really that obvious and I'm just making a fool of myself by pestering you guys about it?**

**If there is any Transformers terminology, please forgive me. I seem to be stuck in that mode if any of you have noticed the amount of Transformers stories that I've been cranking out.**

**Review, pleaze.**


End file.
